lost_saga_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary 1 : Iron Knight
Mercenary #1 : Iron Knight Iron Knight is a sword-wielding knight, relying on his armor for defense and fainting his enemies with his sword thrusts. Iron Knight is among the faster of Melees and easy to use. A great beginner Mercenary. Iron Knight is considered the main Icon of Lost Saga. Pros * Fast Faints * Multiple Launchers * Easy to use * Mediocre Speed * Strong Defense * Good 1 versus 1 Capability Cons * Low Skill Ceiling * Low Combo Potential * Small Hitbox (Bad Area Of Effect) * Bad Teamfight Capability * No Jump Cancels * No Dash Cancels * Slight delay on Counter Attack Game play - 4 Basic Combo attacks, final attack is a Launcher. Holding Attack during final attack preforms a charged launcher attack, dealing more damage. - Hold-Attack preforms a thrust, hitting an opponent makes them faint. Thrust can be preformed to start or during the middle of the first 3 Basic Combo attacks. - Jumping then pressing Attack preforms a Jump attack, hitting airborne opponents back while hitting standing opponentshalf-faints. - Jumping then pressing Hold-Attack preforms an air thrust, hitting airborne opponents back while hitting standing opponents faints. - Dashing then pressing Attack preforms a sword swipe, faints standing opponents. - Dashing then pressing Attack for the second time preforms a launcher. - Dashing then Holding Attack preforms a launcher directly. Evolution Iron Knight Evolution focuses on making Iron Knight more tactical in his Game play style, applying a higher skill ceiling & a slightly higher combo potential. Pros * Fast Faints * Multiple Launchers * Easy to use * Mediocre Speed * Strong Defense * Good 1 versus 1 Capability * Guard Break * Dash Cancels on basic attacks, block & Counter Attack Cons * Small Hitbox (Bad Area Of Effect) * Bad Teamfight Capability * No Jump Cancels * Passive Gauge (30 out of 60) Balance Patch History Iron Knight received his second re-form during Of Change update that includes : Trivia thum_char_view_n_1.jpg|Default Iron Knight Artwork Male Iron Knight Female.jpg|Default Iron Knight Artwork Female Epic & Default Iron Knight Gears & Skills.png|Iron Knight Default & Epic Gear Icons Normal Iron Knight Stance.jpg|Default Iron Knight Male Epic Iron Knight Gears.jpg|Epic Iron Knight Male Normal Iron Knight Female.jpg|Default Iron Knight Female Epic Iron Knight Female Gears.jpg|Epic Iron Knight Female Launcher Icons.jpg|Lost Saga Icon Launchers - As seen from his number, Iron Knight is the first Mercenary created & released for Lost Saga. - Iron Knight resembles the Icon of Lost Saga with his default helmet artwork being the Icon of the game launcher file, while America Lost Saga uses his default sword artwork for their launcher. - Iron Knight received his Evolution on 6th of June, 2017. - Iron Knight is the 3rd among the 4 [Mercenary Evolution Contest Winners] - During Control Mode, Iron Knight can't use his Jump Hold-Attack while wearing the crown, same goes for his Default Trinket Skill. Other Related Content - Premium Iron Knight - Lore Of Iron Knight